


wolves & hurricanes

by mushroomherb



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomherb/pseuds/mushroomherb
Summary: a serial killer and detective jon
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	wolves & hurricanes

**_1600 HRS_ **

“Well, damn it,” Sansa groaned under her breath, frustrated, her icy blue eyes shifted towards her partner who stood still in front of her, sometimes pacing back and forth.

“It’s just another dead end,” she continued, body slumping forward, both palms found hold on the table surface, head down.

Meanwhile her partner could only put his hands on his face, rubbed it a few times to try to calm himself down. The attempt was fruitless for he had thrown the file of their case across the room, Sansa didn’t even flinch at his action. He didn’t say anything afterwards.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Their case was supposed to be done that day, supposedly. It was almost three months since they first received the case, _Wolves and Hurricanes_. No bodies were ever found, not even a skin grafting. Only possible murder scene, complete with pools of blood, the possible murder weapons, and a card made of old paper (four wolves, one on each corner) on each murder scene, written on the back of the card was ‘ _Wolves and Hurricanes’_.

The case was thrown onto their desk a few months ago, but both detectives Sansa and Jon, her partner, found cases with similar MO all the way to ten years ago. Until now, no one had ever been declared as the main suspect, just fruitless leads here and there.

Sansa shifted her gaze again, now to a screen monitor on her left side. Her eyes narrowed reading the details of the cases, ten years’ worth. Capitalized letters that read _MURDER NO. 19_ was clear on the screen.

Her partner made a motion to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. Smoothing the flyaway hairs from her face, she raised an eyebrow at him, asking.

Jon looked at her for a few seconds, the expression in his eyes unreadable, “Sansa, I think he… he is the master and gets the job done for the bodies.”

***

**_0630 HRS_ **

Sansa sipped her coffee once more, _flat white, double shot_ , after finishing the croissant sandwich she ordered earlier in a new small French restaurant, at the corner of a street, open for twenty-four hours, they said.

The place was filled only with five or six rows of long wooden tables, and a couple round tables at the other side. The building was old, but they made a good job of renovating it so it looked fresh and clean, neat, comfortable, a bit tight but it didn’t matter for her. She turned her head around, setting her gaze at the kitchen area, looking for someone, it was still empty.

A waiter noticed her and he approached the red-haired detective, while she fumbled a bit with her purse.

“When did you start open?” she asked as he neared her table, small talk, although she knew already the answer to that question.

“Approximately two weeks ago,” he answered, taking the money and the tip from her hands, smiled politely.

“Your croissant sandwich is really good,” she said, the waiter cleaned up her plate and coffee mug. The young man smiled again at her and thanked her, slowly retreating to the back.

Sansa glanced at the time on her phone, _six thirty_ , sighed calmly, gazed out the restaurant’s window. She could see from her peripheral that the waiter had come back from the kitchen, wondering what was she still doing there, sitting, doing nothing.

A minute or two passed, she started seeing one-two humans on the street. Her delicate, slender fingers drummed against the table top, for a few more minutes, stopped when the gadget vibrated and the screen turned on, a message came. A smile tugged upon her face for a split second as she picked the phone up, the slender fingers busy replying the message.

She stood up from her seat, body as straight as an arrow, left the restaurant after her reply was sent. Not forgetting the smile that she threw to the young waiter on her way out.

***

**_0657 HRS_ **

“ _Sansa, hey, where are you_?”

“Oh, Jon. My condominium. I just took a shower and changed, I’ll be back there in ten minutes.”

“ _Okay, don’t drive too fast_.”

“Okay.”

Sansa threw the phone away after the call ended. She hummed contently, twirling the ends of her hair while waiting for the delivery to come. The clock was ticking loudly in her ears, it was almost seven by the time a rapid knocking on her door could be heard. She ran excitedly to the front of her condominium and opened the door widely.

She sighed, satisfied, her lips quirked up into a sweet smile. After, she pushed the big box ( _the delivery for her_ ) inside and proceeded to move it into another room, phone in hand after fishing it out from the sofa.

Dusting the dirt off of her clothes, she sent a message and turned her body around to admire the collection of pictures on the wall, a smile on her face.

***

**_07.05 HRS_ **

**_Message sent_ **

**_To: Wolves & Hurricanes_ **

**_From: D.S._ **

_Thank you for the delivery. My pleasure working with you._

_No. 19 is secured._

_Would it be a pain if we have my sweet partner Jon for the 20th?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
